


А ты любишь покойника больше, чем всех живых

by Danny_R



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, Ghosts, Happy Ending, M/M, dave is dead
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_R/pseuds/Danny_R
Summary: молчание навзрыд (с)





	А ты любишь покойника больше, чем всех живых

_и названия нет у этого страшного чувства:_  
_и не боль и не грусть, а нутро твое черство и пусто._  
_и не плоть разрывающий вопль, не крик_  
_— молчание навзрыд. ©_  
_Элли на маковом поле_

Клаус знает, что не должен. Он слышал про ебаный эффект бабочки. Даже фильм смотрел с тем красавчиком.

Он знает, что прижимать Пятого к стене, плохая затея. Ведь ему, несмотря на поганый старческий характер, всего тринадцать. А обижать маленьких плохо, но этого же хрен обидишь. Себе дороже.

— Ты спасёшь его, номер Пять! Отправишься прямо в ту зловонную дыру, в тот самый окоп и оттолкнёшь его от пули.

Пятый не проявляет ни единой эмоции. Они будто ведут светскую беседу за завтраком.

— Это может вызвать апокалипсис. Или что-нибудь похуже.

— Апокалипсис у нас уже и так на носу. А что может быть хуже?

Пятый равнодушно пожимает плечами.

— Порабощение человечества пришельцами, например.

— Завязывай с этой хернёй, брательник! От одного выжившего солдата к нам не прилетят инсектоиды-мегаломаньяки.

Он отпускает Пятого и сжимает руками виски.

Он так заебался. Боже, у него совсем не осталось сил. Может, хер с ним, пусть весь мир летит в пизду. В здоровенную такую, волосатую пиздень. Потому что единственного важного для него человека больше нет, уже пятьдесят лет как нет.

Он уже не тот Клаус с пьянками, гулянками и таблеточками. Он воевал целый год на войне, которая впоследствии станет одним из главных чёрных пятен в истории страны. Он не хотел в этом участвовать, но выбора не было. Он воевал только за себя, а потом ещё за Дэйва.

С тех пор, как Дэйв умер, у Клауса внутри образовалась огромная зияющая рана, которая даже не думает заживать. Он хочет кричать каждый раз, когда вспоминает. А вспоминает он постоянно. И он кричит — всем своим существом воет в бездну. Потому что жить без Дэйва невозможно. Он каждый день думает, что не сможет, не доживёт до следующего, но каждый раз доживает и недоумевает — почему? Почему не умер там, в окопе? Почему кто-то вроде Дэйва гниет в земле, а он жив? Вопросы без ответов.

— Я жить без него не могу.

— Понимаю, что ты чувствуешь, — говорит Пятый со старческим снисхождением, как будто знает об этом мире куда больше.

— Да что ты можешь понимать? Ты тридцать лет ебал пластмасску!

— Не смей говорить о ней так!

Клаус корчит рожу.

— Может быть, ты ещё и о маме думаешь, как о неодушевлённом предмете?

— Мама — другое дело.

— Клаус, — говорит Пятый убийственно серьёзно, — ты прекрасно знаешь, что надо делать.

И это правда. Горькая, противная правда, которую Клаус не хочет проглотить.

На этом их разговор заканчивается. Клаус не готов дожать Пятого. А Пятый… пиздюк хорош, ничего не сказать. Это ж надо накопить столько желчи и сарказма, чтобы так и хлестало.

И начинается бесконечная борьба.

Клаус трезвеет. День за днём становится легче. Меньше выкручивает суставы, меньше болит всё тело, глаза уже не жжёт, как будто их бросили в пекло вулкана отдельно от тела. Это невероятно сложно, не подумайте. Он в миллиметре от срыва буквально каждую секунду. Но те, кто говорили, что любовь сильнее всего, возможно были не такими уж тупыми уебанами.

Это случается в пятницу. Клаус запоминает этот день на всю жизнь.

Он выполз на улицу за энергетиком, а там, на пересечении улиц, стоял он.

Клаус бежит за ним с банками, гремящими в пакете, и сердце его выпрыгивает из груди. И не только из-за плохой физической подготовки.

На этот раз поймать тень не удается.

Следующий раз происходит, когда Клаус ест заботливо приготовленный мамой завтрак.

— Привет, — говорит Дэйв.

А у Клауса комок в горле и слезы в глазах. Он ответить не может.

— Привет, — голос хрипит.

— Я, пожалуй, оставлю вас наедине, — говорит мама.

И откуда только знает?

Пятый появляется на кухне и, самодовольно хмыкнув, уходит. Вот ведь самовлюбленный ублюдок. Ну да чёрт с ним. Клаусу столько всего нужно сказать.


End file.
